You Really Are An Idiot
by AwesomeOtakuShipper
Summary: Kuroko has always had a secret crush on Aomine. Even with help from his best friend Momoi, he could never seem to capture the courage to tell his former light how he felt. Post Winter Cup, the GoM have finally gotten on good terms and all get ready for a New Year's festival being hosted in Seirin's city. Being his last chance, can Kuroko finally express himself without heartbreak?


_Kuroko's P.O.V. at Teiko_

"Oi, Tetsu, what are you doing here?"

Hi. My name's Kuroko Tetsuya. I've got sky blue hair, piercing matching eyes. I'm a pretty quiet person.

This pretty much sums me up.

Oh, I'm also in love with my best friend.

That guy who's speaking to me, his name is Aomine Daiki. Tan skin, twining with my hair color, but several shades darker.

To be fully honest with you, I hated whenever a person called me by my first name, gave them a death glare and sometimes even a hard hit to the head. Firstly, it's just down right rude, and added, the fact that I think my name's weird. But for some reason, I really liked it whenever a Aomine-kun used it. It was always so calming to hear him speak to me. Like a really soothing piece of music playing in my ears.

Sometimes, I just bugged and bugged him to get him to speak.

That's why I had to obtain my regular poker face to keep my blush from appearing on my face when looking at him. Even though I'd only known him for about two months , it felt like we had a friendship that was years long.

Friendship.

For some reason, that word stung like a bee when the thought came past.

...

Weird, right?

"Ah, Aomine-kun, it's you. I came here to get a vanilla milkshake."

He sat down across from me in my booth at our usual hangout restaurant.

We never assigned it as a hangout spot, we just kept meeting there.

"Is it possible for you to eat anything but milkshakes, Tetsu?"

Again. Say my name again. If his voice was on a tape recorder, I could listen to it for hours.

Not to be creepy.

"I doubt it." I said blankly, despite all the emotions I was feeling.

We sat and ate, well, mostly talked. Time flew when I was with Aomine-kun and I felt it was too glorious to end. I wanted so badly to spend more time with him and considered asking mom for a sleep over. But I ignored the thought, knowing she wouldn't accept a sleepover at our house with this late of a notice, glancing at the clock on the wall.

Wait, this late?!

I took a double take to see it was 11:00 P.M.. I choked on my milkshake, realizing the last train was already long gone. Aomine-kun saw what I was looking at and gasped.

"Oh, shit Tetsu, I'm sorry for keeping you so late! You had to take the train right? See, and I'm pretty sure your parents are worried too."

At the mention of my parents, I quickly whipped out my phone to text my mom. But what do I say?! I didn't have anywhere to stay!

"Ah, you can sleep at my house if you want."

"Excuse me?"

"I said yo-"

"I heard you Aomine-kun. You don't have to, really."

He got mad.

"Why the hell would I leave my best friend to fend for himself when I was the one who kept him so late. Just accept the damn offer!"

I was stunned. He was actually willing to do that for me.

Then it hit me.

He said friend. It stung. A lot.

"Okay, I'll text mom and see."

I was more than happy. I was overjoyed.

Mom ended up saying yes and so off we went to his house. On the way, we had a cheesiest pick up line challenge.

"There must be something wrong with my eyes. I can't take them off you." I said half serious.

"Life without you would be like a broken pencil. Pointless." He then looked at me and said "I really meant that last line."

I kept my poker face but on the inside, I was feeling as hot as he looked.

After the first time, we spent a lot of nights hanging out with each other. Whenever we'd get done with practicing, we stayed at each other's houses. But the first time was amazing.

That night meant a lot to me. I think that was the first time I realized that I was in love with my light.

I never meant for it. In fact, I enjoyed those happy days we had as just best friends. And I was sure I never wanted to mess that up. But, I will admit, it was always nagging at me that I should mention something about it, he was a nice guy, maybe nothing would come out of it, but he wouldn't throw me to the side, right? It was painful, choosing friendship over heartbreak, but only regretting because of the possibility of a love certainly never coming.

Perhaps, it wasn't like I thought. Is it weird that I felt these emotions so early on? I'm certain that they weren't fake but...

If only I could just say those three words.

 _Later in the Year_

Thanks to Aomine-kun being there for me, I was able to move out of a hard time in my life, when I wanted to quit basketball, the love of my life. Of course, I give credit to Akashi-kun, the new captain of the team after the former one stepped down. He was the one who found this new talent.

At the end of my first year, Aomine-kun introduced me to a girl named Momoi Satsuki. Her hair was long and pink, same as her eyes. I had to admit, she was pretty and I was dying to know if she was his girlfriend, praying she wasn't. Aomine-kun saw my questioning look and just laughed and said, "You probably think we're dating, right? Well, we're just childhood friends and have no interest in each other right Satsuki?" He asked, elbowing her.

"Yeah," she replied, looking _very_ intently at me. I wondered why. Maybe that was his girlfriend? Or she likes him...

Later on at practice when Aomine-kun left for something Akashi-kun asked for, Momoi-san asked very loud for everyone to hear, "Nee Tetsu-kun, you like Dai-kun, right?

I froze and dropped the ball I was practicing my dribbling with. I looked dead at her, horrified. My eyes were filled with embarrassment and anger directed to her, but my face showed nothing, stone cold as usual.

"Momoi-san please refrain yourself from mentioning unrelated things to basketball at practice."

I secretly applauded myself for coming up with an excuse so easily to avoid the conversation.

"But Tetsu-kun, I can feel the romantic air around you. I just know it. And a girl's intuition is never wrong! It's official, you do. Ya knowww, you should tell him. You never know, Dai-kun might like you too~!"

I had to keep myself from strangling the girl. She just had to keep pushing the subject. And it was in front of our entire first string! Not, to mention, I just met her.

As if he did anyway.

"Momoi-san, please stop," I said, half dying.

"Don't worry Tetsu-kun, we'll keep your secret! Or at least-" She looks around the gym, glaring at everyone, smile gone, "-they will if I ask politely."

The team members, all strong men, cowered as if it were an anime. A funny sight, through my nervousness.

"Hey, I'll even play as a fake for you! Pretend like I want you until you're comfortable enough to tell him."

My eyes widen. She would go as far as to even pose as if sh e liked me? She really is something.

The rest of the club members nodded in mutual agreement, except Haizaki, being the douche he was, and soon after, Aomine-kun came back.

"Sorry I took so long."

He looked me.

"Shall we continue?"

 _Second Year at Teiko_

"Tetsu-kun! I have some great news! A new member is coming to the first string. His name is Kise Ryouta. And as the newest member, you'll be assigned to be his mentor!"

I grimaced at the thought. The new kid would probably think I was some type of weakling that didn't deserve to be on the first string, like many others as they took a first glance at me. I sigh and nodded. Well, I can't help it. After all, my physical appearance isn't exactly the manliest.

I saw Momoi-san glance to her right then jumped to hug me. I immediately knew Aomine-kun was walking up to us.

"Momoi-san, I can't breathe."

The girl was literally killing my guts. Aomine-kun dragged her off me.

"Satsuki, get off Tetsu and sup Tetsu." He held a hand out to help my limp body up.

I smiled and took the hand. It was warm and I felt like the time we spent holding hands was way too short when he let go. I was already missing the warmth. Momoi-san saw me and flashed me a secret satisfied smile. Then her and Aomine-kun got into a fight over something random as I went on to continue practice.

When I went to take a small break, Momoi-san came over to me.

"Tetsu-kun, the new member is here."

I gasp out, trying to catch my breath from Akashi-kun's harsh training.

"Okay I'll be there in a second Momoi-san."

She left and I let out a sigh. When I go show myself, the new member looked all the way disappointed, just like I predicted. I had to stop myself from smirking and instead said "Hello, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I'll be your mentor. Please be prepared."

He gave out a shallow " Hello Kuroko-kun. I'm Kise Ryouta."

I left him and went back to practice. He should at least know how things worked in the gym. He followed Momoi-san and I overheard their conversation.

"Do you happen to know where Aominecchi is, Momoicchi?" He said

"Aominecchi...oh, do you happen to mean Aomine Daiki?" She asked

"Hai, I add 'cchi' to people who I respect." He said, smile beaming.

Of course he wouldn't add 'cchi' to my name. He probably thinks I'm some sort of shabby guy. But what business does he have with Aomine-kun?

"Ahh, I see. I'll take you to him."

She lead him to Aomine-kun and I tried not to think about why he would want to see him. Okay, so I'm a little jealous. Don't you get why I am?

 _Aomine_

I was in the locker room, packing up after getting Akashi's permission to leave.

I had no reason, Akashi just understood.

I finished and started walking out the door when I was greeted by Satsuki and an unknown blond. I'd seen him in the hallways surrounded by females, but out of the mess, I never actually caught his name.

"Sup Satsuki, whaddyya need" I slurred, sleep being the only thing I could comprehend.

"Kise-kun said you wanted to talk to you, so I'll leave him at it!" She said as she left. That left me with this man called by Kise.

"So, what is it Kise?" I asked. He stood there, head bowed while saying nothing.

Then he pushed me inside the locker room.

"What are you doing?!"

 _Momoi_

I was leaving Kise-kun with Dai-chan when I heard a door slam and shuffled feet. I looked back and saw the door that was once open now to be closed upon me. Worried I ran up to the door. I almost opened it when I heard an unbelievable statement from inside.

"Aominecchi, please go out with me and accept my feelings for you!"

I stood shocked.

Knowing Daiki, if it involves dating, he's in, no matter what (unless they were ugly as Dai-chan says and Kise is far from it).

Despite knowing his answer, I leaned in to listen more closely, for the sake of Tetsu-kun.

" I'm sorry but I can't say yes."

I almost fell into the room and blew my cover from the words he'd just said.

I heard an awestruck gasp from inside the room.

In the midst of my shock, I heard the click of a door opening and I was out of there so quick it'd put an Olympic Runner- no, scratch that, SONIC to shame.

I ran past the guys practicing in the gym to outside, glad that no one noticed me, or if they did, made no comment.

I sat down on a nearby bench. I had to think things through.

I replayed the events in my head.

1\. Aomine Daiki just rejected a dating request.

2\. Aomine Daiki just rejected a dating request.

3\. AOMINE. DAIKI. JUST. REJECTED. A. DATING. REQUEST!

It was honestly surprising. Maybe he wasn't bi or into it. But that couldn't be it, he would at least try it out, like all the other girls that have asked him out beforehand. He never was one to reject, one of the main reasons I wanted Tetsu-kun to go for it.

Jeez. I wonder why this is? Now that I think of it, I never have really questioned his sexuality...

Giving my brain a rest, I went back inside.

For the rest of practice, I didn't see Kise-kun. I got worried and texted Dai-kun. His text back read:

"We're both fine, Satsuki. Kise just went home a little early cause he was sick. I'm trying to sleep so don't bother me. Night."

Sick my ass. I wonder if this is going to be mentioned?

Despite the obvious lie, I said to my phone also, "Goodnight, Dai-kun. "

* * *

The next day, Kise-kun was still 'sick', which made my plan all the more easier.

It was simple. Ask Akashi-kun to send Dai-chan and Tetsu-kun away,

1\. Giving them some alone time and

2 Giving me time to explain what happened.

In short news, my plan worked out. After that everyone wasn't too fond of Kise-kun. They made fun of him and was mean to him every chance they got and no one, not even Akashi-kun, minded it. It was actually pretty fun.

I needed the plan to help Tetsu-kun to work, and surprisingly, the team was on board. Isn't it cute how they all ship it?

Yeah, I know, mean to Kise-kun. But who cares? I never entirely minded him, but he was annoying anyway. It probably would've happened even if I never mentioned it to the team.

But, that's also when Dai-kun started to change. He was different and even picked up this stupid line "The only one who can beat me is me."

It was highly annoying.

The Generation of Miracles, a name the crowd gave us, or the guys on the team, was slowly breaking apart and not realizing that the true reason they signed up to play basketball was falling. They all became self centered into the fact that they didn't have to try to win any game they wanted. Every chance they got in every game, they made it into a challenge, like playing against another team just wasn't good enough for them. Every person the played (except Tetsu) had to score at least twenty points per game. They had races, like who could get the most shots in a game, or how many consecutive games could it be their score to nothing for the other team. It was sickening to watch it all happen, teams that practiced hard get thrown to the side as if they weren't even competition, more so a mindless rock that the Generation of Miracles kicked over on their race to the finish line.

Dai-kun also started treating Tetsu-kun different.

Almost as if he didn't exist.

After all that time of thinking in that carefree mindset, Dai-kun started disregarding people who cared. He became the ultimate self-centered person, thinking he was the best. As his own light grew stronger, he denied the laws of physics and instead of helping his shadow, he cast him away to a dark place, at times not paying any attention to him. It's hard to believe he didn't dispose of me.

Everyone else changed too. Muraskibara-kun, Midorima-kun, Kise-kun, and drastically, Akashi-kun, as he became the 'absolute'.

Tetsu-kun also changed, but he changed in a different way.

While the others constantly won game after game bored, Tetsu-kun felt like he needed to fight more. I wanted to fight with him, but there's no way I could ever leave Aomine-kun alone.

He might have actually break if I did.

But I did cheer for Tetsu-kun.

On the sidelines and deep in my heart, I wanted Tetsu-kun to beat all of them, to turn them back to their old selves.

Well, it seems if you wish hard enough, your dreams come true.

The Winter Cup was the best thing to happen in their lives. I'm glad Tetsu-kun and all of Seirin were finally able to teach them that living life acting almighty was going to get you nowhere. I have to say, thank you, Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya, for making the GoM realize who they truly are.

 _After the Winter Cup_

 _(No P.O.V.)_

"One more lap and then gather around!" Riko yelled as the Seirin Basketball members grunted in pain.

They had to run a THOUSAND laps around the school kicking a rock nonstop. This was hellish training alright. But they knew it was worth it. After their famous win at the Winter Cup, lots of people wanted to play basketball, wanting to challenge the team that defeated the three pointer, the perfect copy, the giant, the absolute, and the former light, the team that stopped their rain of glory.

And Seirin knew if they wanted to keep being competition, they'd have to help the newcomers and keep practicing themselves.

After tons of sweating and swearing later, they all gathered around. Riko was surprised, for as the first time they tried this exercise, everyone except Kagami passed out at 300, and even Kagami passed at 500.

'That just shows how much we've improved' she thought.

"I doubt you know anything so I'll tell you". She said after everyone calmed down and was at least at a semi-normal breathing pattern.

"To celebrate a late Christmas, New Years, and the Winter Cup, there is going to be a huge festival here in Tokyo! All the schools that have a invitation for the basketball club can go. That means if your a hardworking team and especially from the Winter Cup, you may go.

"Are you saying," Hyuuga started "We got an invitation?"

This earned his a not so friendly slap on the back of the head.

"I thought I was dropping enough hints BAKA!"

"Is this how you treat your boy- AHH."

Again with another slap. This time, harder.

"I said not to mention that!"

"It finally happened." Izuki said smirking.

"Hyuuga, you got a girlfriend I see. Get ready for her father's wrath." Kiyoshi said.

Hyuuga then jumped in surprise when he realized what Riko's father said to them once.

He didn't speak for the rest of that day.

Time flew by at Seirin with hellish training, dating teasing (added with lots of hits to the head from a mad coach), and preparing for the festival.

Since the festival was in their city, Seirin had to help prepare for the event with donations, sign making, cooking food, and much more. It was very tiring for all of them but they all knew that when the special day finally came, it would all be worth it.

With most of the hard work mostly done, it was now December 27th. Final preps were being completed, schools were arriving for their stay.

Of course, Kuroko was too tired to even think of the possibility of meeting Tōō, much less realize they were currently in the same city.

When Aomine passed by Kuroko at the site of the festival, he was a little surprised. Apparently, he too wasn't thinking correctly at the time

"Tetsu?"

Kuroko looked. His eyes widened a small bit.

"Ah, hello Aomine-kun."

They hadn't really seen each other much since the tournament. Sure, they were better friends than before, but for the last month, the preparation had them both caught up.

Kuroko secretly still did love whenever Aomine said his name. It still had the same affect of filling him full of happiness. Kuroko just loved being with him. It was extremely hard on him when Aomine ditched him in middle school, with Aomine being such a large aspect of his life.

You could say they went back to like how they were in middle school.

But there was still a moment before things officially went back to normal.

Awkward silence filled the air, after they had moved away from the fields to places with less commotion.

Looking into each other's eyes they had a whole conversation, kind of like how it went with a 1on1 with Kagami and Aomine.

Aomine was the first to speak aloud.

"I completely forget, you guys are in this city."

"Yep. We had to set up."

"Well, so far, you guys have done a damn good job. I can't wait for this thing."

"Me either."

The conversation fell flat.

There were many things that they wanted to say, but didn't know how to address it.

After their battles, everyone in the GoM got together and had a discussion. They brought up everything, all said their opinions, and finally, they got some kind of closure on the last few years. Their bond tightened, and they all knew, no matter how far apart they were, no matter how many new people they met, they'll always have the bond and connection they once had, no matter what from then on.

None of them had spoken since. Even though all had been cleared up at that meeting, there was just a certain thing in between these two friends that was a personal talk the had to have by themselves, yet, they both avoided it, not wanting to bring up any sad memories.

Through their eyes, they both translated this, until Aomine finally worded himself again.

"So, there are competitions and stuff here, right? Are you doing any?

"Three, actually. Poetry, Music, and, uh... Cross Dressing Phantom."

At this point, Aomine let out a laugh, making Kuroko blush.

"What the hell is that?"

As a poll event, they had a choice for different events you could be apart of, such as Halloween, Christmas Spirit, Love for Joy. Cross Dressing Phantom was just another part of that list. Not many people were likely to be doing it, and Momoi and Riko practically begged him, so Kuroko decided to do it as a joke.

Aomine nodded at the explanation, and they continued to have a silent conversation when...

"Am we disrupting something serious?"

They looked to find Imayoshi with Sakurai next to him.

They both wanted to say yes but their words betrayed them by saying no.

Kuroko looked at the clock and saw he needed to meet up with the rest of his classmates. Plus, it was getting a bit late.

"Sorry, if you may excuse me I must take me leave." And Kuroko left.

Samurai waited a few moments.

"Just tell him if you have it on your mind so much." Imayoshi said.

Aomine looked behind him, eyes filled with unease.

"December 31st..."

 _The Next Day_

"Hello Momoi-san. It's been a while."

We agreed over text to meet up to plan my outfit. I knew that I'd need backup help from someone who actually knew what they were doing. I obviously had nothing in my closet for the occasion, and I never go shopping.

"Tetsu-kun! I really can't get enough of your soft feeling skin!" She said, rubbing her hands over my cheeks and squishing them like a grandmother.

She paused.

"Sorry about that. But anyway, you needed help with the CDP Event? Kyyaaa! Don't worry, I will make you the most beautiful phantom ever! Follow me!"

I followed Momoi-san to about every store in the huge mall we'd met up at and got at least 5 items from each one. I don't complain though, just let her do her magic.

I smiled at how open she is. I kind of admire her. She has been with me and Aomine-kun all this time and has stayed the strong minded person she is. Huge props to her.

After shopping, we went back to her house. When I saw only one pair of shoes at the front door after taking of my own and I asked about, she just said her parents were on a mini business trip and would be back a few days later.

"I want you to wait here," she says to me while guiding me to her living room couch."I'll be right back!"

After a while of being locked up in her room, she suddenly burst out of it with a red nose. In her hand was a drawing of a very beautiful woman. She had short blue hair but the style made up for the shortness in hair length. She was pale with silver eyes, a light blue dress with clear slippers on her dainty feet. On her face was a mask so you could only see her shiny eyes. She really was something else and when I asked who it was, I was surprised to hear her say it was going to be me.

"I got this picture when I drew how what I bought you would look on you. Oh there is no way your not going to be noticed!" She exclaimed, still furiously rubbing under her nose.

I smiled, happy to have a friend as good as Momoi-san.

I ended up spending the night at her house. I texted everyone at Seirin what Momoi did for me and they all asked for her to make the perfect outfit for them. I gave Momoi a apologetic look but she nodded her head yes to them anyway.

She was able to come up with the perfect outfit for all of them.

She sure is one hell of a friend.

 _New Year's Eve_

I woke up at 7 a.m., shutting off my annoying alarm when I realized it.

I was wondering why I even had an alarm in the first place when I was on winter break.

Today was the day.

The day I spilled everything from my mouth so everyone else won't have to keep theirs shut!  
I jump out of bed, excitement in my bones. I rushed to brush my teeth.

"I CAN DO THIS!" I yelled at myself in the mirror.

Hey, it gives you courage, and that's exactly what I needed to make sure that everything went smoothly.

Step one: confess at the beginning of the festival.

Step Two: live happily as friends.

Both of these thing are easier said than done.

But I'll do it. I have to do it.

Thank you, everyone, who has brought me this far.

And thank you for putting up with me for so long. I know I can be really bitchy sometimes.

Please Forgive Me.

But For Now, Sit Back And Enjoy The Ride.

* * *

"That should do it", she said after putting on the last of my eyeliner. We hear a honk from outside. She flips my chair around and gives me a mirror.

"AAAHHHH!" She screamed.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask worried as I examine myself in the mirror. I really do look completely different than my usual self.

"You just look soooo cute and... Ah, I don't say this kind of thing often so I'll tell you this: I'm the one who's going to beat Dai-kun's ass if he says no to you, Tetsu-chan!

"You don't have to. I'll take whatever answer is thrown at me. N-not that I don't want to be with him!"

She smiles at my small hidden blush, walking to her front door, my parents waiting outside.

"I'll see you later at the festival Tetsu-chan. I have to get dressed myself so I'll be a little late, kay? I'll be there around 1:30 sharp."

She waved and I was about to leave but she suddenly said wait. I turn around looking confused when she hands me a mask.

"A phantom can't be a phantom when easily seen~!"

I almost forgot my mask. The mask was a light blue color with a feather on the side that was dark blue hanging off a clear holding stick.

Was that meant to be encouragement?

Well done, Momoi-san.

I said goodbye to her and leave Momoi-san's house.

I walk from the place my parents drop me off from to Maji Burger to go find the team and the rest of the GoM (accept Aomine-kun). Without Momoi-san, I doubt Aomine-kun would show up to anything.

He should just be glad Akashi-kun wasn't the one who set up this mini party. If Akashi-kun was, he would be screwed for not showing up.

When I arrived, no one, not even Akashi, recognizes me, even less realized I was there.

They all are wearing pretty casual, but fancy outfits. Seiren is wearing formal yukatas and the rest are wearing a variety a nice designer clothing.

I speak up.

"Excuse me everyone. Hello, how are you today?" I said in my most realistic feminine voice, which was surprisingly easy.

"When are we planning on taking our leave?"

The rest of the people who were in a conversation stopped to look at me.

Then blood flew from their noses.

I quickly was worried.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked sweetly, teasing them.

"Yeah," Izuki-senpai said, "but who are you?"

"It's me Kuroko Tetsuya." I said giving them a "I'm so Kawaii pose of the hips and face."

Kise passed out saying " I shall die happily now."

Hilarious.

My sides hurt from keeping in so much laughter.

I was even giving Akashi-kun a reaction. He was making a face of shyness. Very of character.

"Is someone going to answer my question?" I didn't mean to be snappy, I just don't like when I laugh. No one has heard it before and I would very much like to keep it that way. Actually, maybe Aomine-kun. But that's it. And Akashi-kun, if he demands it. But at this moment, he didn't. Instead, his face turns back and he spoke over the loudness of the others fangirling like a bunch of 12 year old Justin Bieber fans at a concert. "I'm sorry, we were planning on leaving once you were done, TETSUYA." He yelled the last part because Coach was yelling at Kagami-kun for stealing her boyfriends Burger.

"Be quiet." An unknown voice said. I looked behind me to see...

"Aomine-kun?! What are you doing here?!"

I look at Aomine-kun, he's wearing nothing fancy at all, just his usual blue jacket and jeans.

"Who are you and why do you know my name?" He replies.

I then realize I was still using my feminine voice. I spoke again, still using my girly voice.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, former shadow. I'm here for a meet up. How did you know about it?"

"Eh? You're Tetsu?!" His exclaims, face lighting up in slight recognition.  
"You changed! But anyway, Satsuki last minute called me to meet her at Maji Burger. Speaking of which..." He talked in a really loud voice. " Satsuki, where are you?" He said looking.

All the people in the restaurant stared at him as he kept shouting.

"Daiki."

He froze.

"If you knew your manners, maybe you'd know that it is very rude to raise your voice for no reason. She obviously isn't here and sent you for another reason. Maybe I should punish you?"

Akashi-kun put on his famous death smirk and Aomine-kun did the right thing by running. Well, right and wrong. He was the fastest high school student, but Akashi-kun had a very good aim with his famous scissors. It was like a game of cat and mouse except no one knew who was the cat and who was the mouse. Everyone in our party was just laughing and didn't even try to help Aomine-kun from ending up dead. All the bystanders in the restaurant fled for their lives and I was a little afraid someone was going to get the manager. But if the got the manager, that meant no more Maji Burger. But if no more Maji Burger, that meant no more Vanilla Milkshakes...

"STOP!"

I yelled and everyone indeed stopped moving. When they saw the look on my face, they knew it was not good to not follow what I said. I was indeed angry for many reasons. But mostly for the danger of my Milkshakes. My teammates even said once that when I was angry I was as scary, or probably more, than Akashi-kun.

Akashi-kun, being Akashi-kun, walked up to me and stared at me.

"It's the Milkshakes, right?"

I nodded and everyone gulped. Especially the people in the Generation of Miracles.

They had seen me at my limit. Let's just say, a lot of insurance companies were called that day.

"W-why don't we g-get going." Coach said and everyone was out in point 2 seconds.

Left alone in the restaurant, it clicked in that Aomine-kun was already there and I couldn't tell him my feelings. It has only been what seemed like five minutes since I put my plan to action and it was already a fail.

What shall I do?

After talking to the manger a bit and drinking my free milkshake I got for calming everyone down, I went outside to see no one. I felt a buzz from my hidden pocket on the inside of my dress and read a text from Kagami-kun. He said that they all went to the nearest park to sit and chat so I could have some alone time to myself to calm down. I sighed as I put my phone back.

Even though most of the people on the sidewalks were dressed a weird way for New Years, I still stuck out like a sore thumb. Everyone was gawking and taking pictures of me, saying "Ohhh, she's so pretty" and "Oh my god, I'd totally knock her!"

Disgusting perverts.

I am going to kill them for leaving me.

* * *

 _Aomine_

Tetsu really is an idiot. How, after all this time, can he not get a clue on how I feel about him?! I even rejected poor Kise, the so called fabulous model, in middle school. Acting so nonchalant in front of him takes a huge amount of effort. Can he really not see, or is his just ignoring me?

Wait.

What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if, I did tell him, and he cuts off our friendship saying "I can't be friends with a homo"?

I'm not exactly gay. I'm not actually interested in guys at all actually. It's just... _him._

I tried to pretend like I didn't, or that it was fake. But I do have feelings for him.

I tried to distance myself from him, saying he wasn't my shadow and buying 5 million magazines of girls, desperately fighting away these feelings. But I can't. And I never will.

If only I could just say those three words.

* * *

 _Kuroko_

When I arrive at the park after doing some long thinking and deciding to go with my last solution, everyone who saw me immediately went into hiding.

" Don't worry, I'm fine n-"

"TTTTTEEEESSSSUUUU-CCCCCCCHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!"

I braced myself, recognizing who's voice that was. I got ready to be sent flying.

But, Momoi-san didn't topple over me and just held my hand.

She probably didn't want to ruin the dress.

"Tetsu-chan, I missed you sooo much~!"

"Momoi-san, we just saw each other less than an hour ago."

"An hour too long!"

"Wait a second, "chan?""

She smiled and then continued.

"Obviously, cause you're a beautiful queen right now! Honestly, it was super difficult getting something to wear that didn't look like garbage compared to you.

I take a minute to check out her outfit. Her makeup is done nicely to give a cute youthful look and her hair is up in a high bun. Her sandals clacked as she shifted while standing. Her yukata is a nice pink and just the right length for her height and body type.

She can really fix up nicely.

"Well, everyone, I have tons of data and I know exactly what we're going to do today and what time!" She pulls out a notebook and pen from her stash, crossing something off.

Everyone nodded and Aomine-kun said, "Let's just hurry up and leave."

In synch, Kise-kun and Momoi-san yelled every word at Aomine-kun, telling him to cheer up.

As for me, well... Muraskibara-kun, Midorima-kun, and I just walked away. Kagami-kun saw and yelled, telling us to wait up as everyone else followed.

On the way, I whispered to Momoi-san, asking her why she told Aomine-kun to meet her there, ruining my plans.

"Eh? I never told Dai-chan anything! Why would I ruin your plans? I'm sorry this happened."

Even though there could be no other reason, I still trusted Momoi-san on what she said. She was just that good of a friend. I thought about it for a second then said:

"If possible, could you keep Aomine-kun with our group for the rest of the day, now that he's here?"

This was part of my new plan. I had no other option.

"Sure, it's part of plan b, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Momoi-san."

"Mm, I'll do my best."

We walked a short way to the town center with Midorima-kun yelling at Muraskibara-kun and Akashi-kun telling them to break it up. Then Kise-kun joined in, but he was quickly told to be quiet by everyone. I think Kise-kun was just being unnecessary, but I do think it's weird how they all pick on him so much.

Getting to the T.C., it was 12:57. We were probably late because of me. But before I could apologize, Momoi-san beat me to it and listed off where we would go first.

"Guys! Let's go see the water show! I heard we got new exhibits sent from America! Talk about a score! You too, Dai-chan! "

"Oi, Satsuki, why do I have to come? I have things to do!"

"Oh come on Dai-chan. Don't lie, we all know you're a self centered bratty guy that acts like a 6 year old who thinks they're the best ever. And we all know you have no friends and before you mention it, you can't even really call me a friend. We are the only ones close to even being your friend. The only thing in your dull life that could be 'exciting' is your magazines. What could you possibly have to do that's so important you have to blow us off?".

Even I was a little surprised at what she said. She talks a lot, but never nags.

" This is exactly why I don't like you. Your lack in boobs and your attitude." Aomine-kun said quietly.

"What did you say you two faced horse, AHOMINE!?"

"What did you call me you LITTLE-"

"Please refrain from using such language, at least in public, Daiki."

Aomine-kun shivered and stepped down upon hearing Akashi-kun's voice.

I could see Momoi-san sticking her tongue out and giving a 'you got owned SAWN' look to Aomine-kun.

"Now that Ahomine is done acting like a dumb baby," Aomine-kun lunged at her and I quickly held him back, "Do you guys know where it is? I didn't see the preparations so I don't know where anything is." She said, giving her cutest look.

"R-r-right down t-this p-p-path." Izuki-kun said with blood shooting from his nose. I was seriously worried he would pass out from two nosebleeds in a day.

I checked my watch and saw it was now 1:05 .

"I'm leaving, I didn't what to come to this festival anyways!"

He started to walk away.

Start commencing plan b.

"But Aomine-kun..."

He turned back with a 'what' face.

"I-I've been waiting to get some time with you, and I don't think our schedules match..."

I know full and well that we basically have the same exact schedules, but I used what the team calls 'extreme cuteness' so he didn't really have time to think.

"T-tetsu, I... um, I guess I'll stay..."

"Yayyy!" I yelled. Everyone was shocked, for as I had never tried a pitch like that in front of them and they all blushed. Idiots :).

This was all part of my plan. Lure him in and confess to him at the fireworks. That's why I simply want Momoi-san to keep him with the group.

* * *

 _Aomine_

"Ahh, these events sure are tiring, don't you think so, Aomine-kun ~~?"

For some odd reason, Tetsu is acting very cheerful. Not his casual smile for smile but laughing at simple things around only me.

Now that I think about it, he never laughs. And it really is _only_ around me.

It made me feel special and it was kinda cute.

Dammit Tetsu! Stop giving me so many false hopes. You're making it seem like we're something that we're not! Just jeez, give me a break!

We agreed to go to everyone's events they participated in. It was fun, seeing Bakagami try to guess the size of a guinea pig and see Akashi fail at taming every animal except a dog, even though no one dared to laugh about it. But I just can't seem to get Tetsu off my mind! Everywhere we went he would always make some type of comment or action to me that was too adorable. I'm beginning to think about separating myself from him. It might be a good idea for my heart.

After stopping at a karaoke after dinner, I spoke up about my idea.

"Oi, Satsuki... I think I should leave. We only have Tetsu's event left right?" I said look for the nearest clock. I spotted one and saw that it was 10:25. "I see it and leave after."

"You can't do that Dai-chan, the night is still young!"

"No."

I can't deal. One more push of a false impact and my heart will be shattered.

* * *

 _Momoi_

"You can't do that Dai-chan, the night is still young!"

Even though I didn't know what is plan was, I was still set on making sure that Dai-chan stayed with the group and was partners with Tetsu-kun at all times. He had pulled me to the side to tell me this, obviously not wanting anyone to hear it.

"No."

Then, he did something I _really_ didn't expect. He walked into the crowd, going up to a stand. There was a pretty female with tied up brown hair trying to fish for a pet. Aomine swept up behind her, guiding her hand and gaining three fishes into her net. Her face goes a clear crimson.

My eyes burn. This scene worries me to no extent.

The girl's friends turn around, looking for a creep, and their faces warm as well when they see who they're dealing with.

I started to run, frantically looking for Tetsu-kun.

Does he really have no interest? I asked, he said he was straight...and he's never mention anything about feelings for Tetsu-kun...

Is this really the conclusion? Do we really have no chance?

Spotted!

Before he could react, I quickly grabbed his arm and dashed for the nearest empty tree.

Should I tell him what I saw? Should I tell him that after years of believing him, I'm doubting that this will happen?

Setting him aside, I told him the first bad news.

"He's leaving?!"

"Yeah, sorry Tetsu-kun, I tried to convince him but he wouldn't take it. What was your plan?"

"Confess at the fireworks!"

Crap. The fireworks were set when New Years started. Of course, that was a few minutes after Tetsu-kun's poetry contest.

He started prancing about.

"What to do, what to do?!" I mumbled. "Only the poetry contest..."

I get nervous. How much longer should I let this go on?

"MOMOI-SAN, that's it!" He suddenly yelled.

Aomine was so bent on leaving...

"What is?"

He's not interested.

"The poetry contest! It's going to be hard, but I'm good at writing lyrics on spot! Thank you so much Momoi-san for everything but I have to go!"

He ran off into the crowd. I tried to call his name, but over the chaos of the festival, I was easily drowned out.

A single tear fell down my cheek. I could feel my foundation crack a bit.

I felt so bad. I just sent my best friend out for a heartbreak from my other best friend. What have I done? What was I thinking? How come I never freaking asked Ahomine!

As I searched high and low for my friend, there was only one thing I could think.

"Good luck. I'm sorry, Tetsuya."

* * *

 _Kuroko_

Of course! Why didn't I think of it beforehand! What better way to confess than this?

I dashed through he crowd. Looking at my small, concealed watch, it read 11:07. I had a bit of time left. I'll check for Aomine-kun, make sure he's still here, and get to write right away!

I look around, seeking a very obvious man. When I come across a him moved slightly behind a tree, I double take. Honestly, this couldn't be him. This man was embracing an older woman with black hair. It's probably a look a like. Definitely in fact, because now this man is leaning over, bringing his face closer to hers-

I drop my mask. A dull ache overtakes the front of my head.

I wanted so badly to run up to them and pull them apart, claiming the man as mine. But my knees buckle a bit and I'm somewhat frozen in place.

It's torture to watch, but I can't remove my eyes from the scene before me.

A tan hand goes down and grips at her waist. In return she curves her arms around him.

Wetness pokes at my mascara and i suck up any feelings i have, desperate not to ruin Momoi's hard work.

Haha.

Didn't I expect this to happen?

So why does it hurt so badly?

I don't understand.

They pull apart and walk away together holding hands.

What are they doing?

Or...

What are they _about_ to go do...

I really wanna go home. My stomach hurts.

He's his own person. He can do whatever he wants.

...

It doesn't hurt.

It doesn't hurt.

It doesn't doesn't doesn't doesn't doesn't doesn't doesn't hurt.

If you say something enough times, does it make it true? Apparently not. If it does, it certainly doesn't take away the feel I have of a katana stuck in my chest.

My legs take me away. I do not know where. My eyes look straight down. I stay to the edges of walk paths, sometimes in the dirt and rocks, just so i don't stick out. Right now, I wish that I had longer hair, so no one could see my shame.

I don't know how long I did that for, but when I look up, I'm in a garden with tiny hanging candles.

I look at the clock. 11:25. My event is about to start. I'm not even certain I want to go anymore.

I sit down in fetal position on a small hill.

I can't believe I've been so blind this whole time. I let her talk me into everything...no, no, that's no good. I can't go blaming others. This was consensual. And they just want the best for me.

I let this all happen...

"Cuterokochhi, why the extra long face?"

I don't lift my head up to great him.

"Hello, Kise-kun."

I could hear the announcer signally the beginning of the contest.

"Going from the first letter of the first name with the top 10 selected from all the poems turned in we have Suzuka Ayozaya."

"And your voice sounds extra cracky so I ddeeefinitely know something's wrong."

I open my mouth, doubtful.

No, my shame is gonna be known soon away.

"I'm heartbroken."

"Whhaatt?! Who in the world would reject the sweetest thing ever?"

"...Aomine. He hates me now."

Kise pauses for a slight second.

"Ah. So it's happening. Look, Aomine doesn't hate you nor is he rejecting you with whatever he did."

"Kissed and hugged a woman," I whisper out.

"That may be true, but it's really impossible that he is not interested in you. I would know."

"How come?"

"Cause I was rejected back at Teiko because of you."

My eyes widen is shock.

"I never added my signature 'cchi' to your name on purpose. I wanted you to hear it. Why? Cause it was cause of you that I got a blatant no from the person I like. No, I'm not still angry about it or anything, I just had a big problem with it back then. But, because of this knowledge, Aominecchi has come to me for advice of how to win you over, how to not creep you out, everything else. Kurokocchi, he is deeply in love with you. And after years of hearing him go on and on about his feelings for you and how jealous he was at Kagami- man was that phase the funniest but- I cannot sit by while you think all that never happened."

It took a while for all this information to sink into my mind. It was so unrealistic to think, such a hard thing to fathom. He actually liked me? Rejected others for me?

"Even lately, he's been saying "How can I impress Tetsu? No, how do you think he actually feels about me? Maybe I should confess? But I dunno, what it-" and blah blah, in other words, he's been really fricken into you Kurokochhi. I really do think you should tell him how you feel about him."

I suddenly understand my situation. I yank out my watch.

 _11:42_

"He's leaving after the contest!"

"Why?"

"I'm not sure, Momoi just said that. I was planning on confessing in a poem, but...I didn't have enough time to write it like I thought I did."

"Well, let's get you over there first and foremost."

We starts running down the almost deserted path grounds. People are all either at the last contest or looking for a spot to see the fireworks.

A faint sound of loud clapping could be heard. Why was karaoke on the other side of the field. I'm already slow to begin with!

About halfway through the grounds, I heard the N's being called. Dangerously close to the T's.

I must have surpassed my limit if I were at practice because now I was running even faster than before.

Closer and closer I went and the voices got louder. Then the last name I wanted to hear came up.

"Give it up for the only poetry phantom here, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Even though I was closer than I ever thought he could be in such a small amount of time, I still had a little ways to go.

Then, I heard two screams. One in pain and then immediately as if a child was throwing a tantrum.

"WHO TOOK MY MAIBOU?!"

I just laugh. I've encountered many of Murasakibara-kun's fits before, but I have to say, this is the loudest.

I remember feeding him 30 bags. Did he eat them all?

No that's impossible even for Muraskibara-kun.

Then... is it a distraction?

There is a possibility that he could have realized that I was not there and took matters in his own hands himself.

Well, whatever it is, I'll take the opportunity.

Thank you.

"Do I look good Kise-kun?"

"Like a star. Now go out there and do your business!"

Pushing, and getting pushed, through the back doors, I finally realized my situation. Loud cheers that made my ears bleed were erupted. Here I am, in front of all of the basketball players in Japan, and I have nothing to say.

No. Don't say that. I do have something to say. And it's probably going to be the most important thing in my life.

I could briefly hear Kagami-kun and followed the voice. I saw Kiseki no Sedai and Seirin all standing up cheering. I could even see Ogiwara-kun putting his heart into his cheering. I didn't see Momoi-san, but I did see Aomine-kun. Glad he was looking away because if he did so much as even connect eyes with me, I would probably run off stage.

While I did still feel terrible about what I saw with him, I figured that'd be a conversation for another time.

The announcer got everyone to quiet down and announced the poem I was supposed to read.

"Ah sorry". I said when the microphone got passed to me.

" Is it okay if I read a different poem? I never memorized my original one."

The judges looked at each other then nodded.

"Yes. Don't make us regret it."

I let out a nervous laugh and took a deep breath and the room got silent.

Even though I knew he felt the same way, my heart still had doubts. What if he doesn't like me? What if he doesn't but doesn't wanna date? What if he does right now, but will be too embarrased after this?

I shake my head.

Closing my eyes, I poured my heart out.

| _If I could have eternity_

 _then I'd start with you_

 _I know it sounds corny_

 _But it is all true._

 _Oh darling can't you see_

 _Me and you we're meant to be._

 _You'd probably laugh if I told you this_

 _Kiss our friendship goodbye, something to miss._

 _When I look into your eyes_

 _You put the sunset to shame_

 _I annoy you a lot just to hear you say my name._

 _I need to speak up!_

 _Say my feelings aloud!_

 _Not push them away into the clouds!_

 _But I can only do this when you're not around._

 _My love's turning dark, black as a crow_

 _But I don't have the courage to move the light from the former shadow._ |

Taking a look up, I see a few surprised faces. Who wouldn't be? They didn't come for a sappy love story with unrequited love. Not getting to how many people might be against his kind of relationship. Even if the looks of other people put me on the edge, I just couldn't move my eyes to look at Aomine-kun.

Not see the disgust on his face.

But I closed my eyes and continued anyway.

| _Yes my dear, this is you_

 _Is there any way for you to say 'I Love You Too?'_ |

I paused before starting my last verse, the one where the truth comes out.

| _You always tell me to speak up and more clearly_

 _So now listen to what I have to say._

 _I'll only say this once so listen closely._

 _What I mean is..._ |

I opened my eyes and looked straight at Aomine-kun who was blushing like a mad man.

"I Love You, Aomine Daiki."

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

I readied myself for the boos about to show up. I'd probably be lucky if I only got hit by one tomato.

But what I got was not what I expected.

Cheers.

Cheers that could be heard miles away.

Everyone clapping with smiles on their face. Heck, even Hanamiya was smiling an honest smile.

I couldn't help but start crying and then I realized that I still had my mask on. I also realized I was speaking in my girly voice the entire day. But I didn't care.

I wanted just one thing.

An answer.

I can't believe anything about it until I hear the words directly coming out of Aomine-kun's mouth.

That was my last obstacle and after a whole 3 minutes of cheering a person randomly from the crowd yelled to where everyone could hear:

"What's your answer?"

All eyes on Aomine-kun. Hushed, the crowd impatiently awaited his answer.

He stood up and started walking towards the stage, never breaking eye contact with me. Nervously, I started shaking really bad. What if he said no? Would this all be for nothing...

"A-a-aomine-kun, you don't have to answer or say y-yes if you don't want t-to." I said not wanting to make it awkward for him. But closer and closer he got to the stage without saying a word. Walking up the steps, passing the judges, to standing right in front of me. My cheeks burned and I felt very conflicted. How was he going to respond? More? Friends? And at the bottom of the barrel, I don't want to be friends with you anymore?

No, he did the unexpected.

He just laughed.

At first I thought he thought this was a joke, that he thought it was stupid. But taking a closer look I realized, he was just genuinely laughing.

He grabbed a mic that was currently being handed out to him.

"You really are an idiot."

I paused, going over what he said.

"W-what is that supposed to mean, Aomine-kun?"

He smiled.

"Do you really think that I don't feel the same way? After all this time, I thought it was pretty obvious. They said we had a 'sexual tension' in the air. I really thought that it was useless and that there was no way that you'd like me back... no, love me back. But, I have to thank eyebrows over there. We actually talked once and he said not to give up and gave me courage to keep hoping."

"Aho, don't call me that!" Kagami yelled but it was blended out by everyone.

"I thought we truly hit rock bottom with each other, but, you pulled me to the top Tetsu."

He took my hand and interlaced it with his, occasionally diddling our fingers in a playful way.

"You know, that was a beautiful poem. And to answer the question..."

"Honest Truth, Daiki-kun."

"I thought it was obvious Tetsuya. You're going to embarrass me by making me say it?"

"You know me so well."

"Fine."

"I Love You, Aomine Daiki."

And the words I've been wanting to hear for the past 4 years.

"I Love You, Kuroko Tetsuya."

. . . . . . .

Later That Night

"Hurry, Dai-chan, Tetsu-kun. You guys can have your romantic kiss while the fireworks go off. Let's get Tetsu-kun's first place prize and then leave!"

The two blushed when they heard Momoi talk about a kiss.

Kuroko, of course, got first place in the contest but they both got a prize that was better than anything they could have asked for. Everyone in the crowd cried and Murasakibara just sniffed a little. Now, they got to watch the fireworks with each other. But Seirin and Kiseki no Sedai had something else in mind.

"I think we should leave you two alone to talk things out, Nee?" Kiyoshi suggested. Before the lovebirds could give and answer everyone agreed and left on spot.

"Sooo" Aomine started.

"When did you start?"

"Huh? What do you mean, Tetsu?"

"L-loving me." He said as he sat down preparing for the show.

"Ah, w-well, I guess when I started having sleepovers with you. I'd always wake up in the middle of the night and look at your sleeping face just to pass time. It is actually pretty soothing."

Kuroko raised an eyebrow.

"Ehh?! That's so ironic. I fell at the same time. You always being so caring and fun made me realize what you actually were to me."

Then, a though crossed his mind. One he didn't want to think of.

"Aomine-kun...why were you with that black haired woman earlier?"

He turned to his new boyfriend surprised.

"O-oh. Well, all day you were acting so weird, or..cute.. but uh, I thought you were being innocent because you were trying to show me that you had no interest. I helped a girl win fish in a game and her friends trapped in a Truth or Dare game. I'm guessing you saw? I'm so sorry you had to watch."

Aomine grabs on to Kuroko's hand firmly, intertwining their fingers. If Kuroko had any doubt about that story, not that there was a lot, it disappeared.

"But anyway, that's why I act like I do."

"What do you mean by that Aomine-kun?"

"How I read those Mai-chan magazines and how I left you. I felt as if I wasn't straight, I wasn't normal. And I felt like it was like, illegal to like your best friend or something. I'm sorry for those times I left you hanging Tetsu. I was just really confused at the moment."

Kuroko was surprised. He never would have thought that part of the reason Aomine acted like he did their last year of Middle school was because of him, and it made him feel bittersweet.

"But just so you know, I never once thought that you were useless and unwanted. I'm sorry for crushing you. It's okay if you don't want me now."

Kuroko sighed.

"Idiot," he said leaning in. "I wouldn't have just confessed live to all of Japan (this is on the news) if I wasn't 210 percent sure that I love you."

"I love you."

Their mouths got 3 centimeters away.

"You didn't add too, Daiki-kun.

2.

" Then it seems like I'm tagging off of you."

1.

Mouths practically touching and...

BAM!

The sudden commotion made the two quickly jump away from each other. They looked up and saw a flash of 3. A few seconds later a 2.

The two got the hint and got ready the speak.

The 1 flashed and everyone in the park yelled:

HAPPY NEW YEARS!

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I did it!

I'm actually really proud of this. This was my first fanfic every and it was so trashy and two years later I dedicated myself to edit and revise this bad boy. I went from 6,000 to almost 11,000 words. And, though it's still cheesy and weird, I'm proud of it no matter what because it shows my improvement to myself so I can look back at this as see why I keep writing. Buuttt, if you enjoyed the story, please let me know in some way, I'd love to know what you think! And thank you soooo so much for readin!

Ja~


End file.
